


Cold Tiles

by Free_Strings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Football, Incest, Locker Room, M/M, Nouis?, Showers, Smut, brother!kink, bxb - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is Harry's best friend, and is deeply in love with his older brother, Louis.<br/>After he begs Harry to take some information out of his perfect sibling, Harry finds out more than he ever expected.</p><p>What’s better than having a hot brother?<br/>Being able to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Friday afternoon, to the football field.

Harry hates the fact that he must stay for practise after school, but he knows the game next week will be tough.

“Harry!” one of the boys greets once the curly lad enters the lockers room.

“oh, hi Niall” he smiles as he sets his bag inside his red metallic locker.

“where’s Lou?”

“he’ll be a little late, helping dad with the car” Harry states, taking his shirt off and pulling his team’s on, along with a  pair of sport shorts.

“but he’s the captain Harry” Niall whines, resting his body against the row of lockers, as he was just waiting for his friend.

“he’ll be here in about fifteen Nialler, chill out”

And soon enough they went out, ready for warming up as their coach hollered their names. All of the team was there, just his older brother was missing.

After about ten minutes or so a sweaty body runs up to the coach, panting slightly.

“Tommo, where have you been?!” the man questions, eyeing the developed figure before his eyes, black oil stains all over his _no more_ white tank top and grey sweats, some on his face and hands.

“sorry Sir, my dad’s car broke down and I had to give him an extra hand” he says, scratching some oil away.

“I’ll accept your excuse this time, everyone go get started whilst Tommo warms up a bit, c’mon everybody!” coach orders and soon all boys were divided into halves and started a friendly match.

“I still cannot believe you’re his brother” Niall whispers to Harry when other mate got the ball and they were left behind in the field.

“why not?”

“because it’s like… easier for me”

Harry sends his blond friend a questioning look.

“you know what I mean Harry” Niall blushes and Harry gets it.

He cannot think in nothing but Louis, and knowing the older boy was openly bi makes him squeal with hope.

“you know you have no chance with him right?” Harry chuckles, earning a light punch on his arm.

“why not?!” he half whispers, eying the boy who was warming up next to their coach.

“because you’re my best friend!”

“so?!” he shouts, making one of the boys playing to look at him and miss the ball.

“c’mon Horan!” the coach shouts, catching Louis’ attention and resting his eyes on a flushed Nialler.

“fuck, he’s staring”

“you act like a thirteen year old girl” Harry laughs, starting to run towards the rest of the team not be told off.

Minutes later Louis was sent to join a team, and he opted for his brother’s one.

“oh my God, he’s in our team Harry!”

“can you shut up already, is weird to have you think about my brother”

“shut up!” Niall hurries to cover the boy’s mouth, noticing Louis is close enough to hear.

“hey Haz, hi Nialler” Louis smiles, walking closer to them.

“hey Lou”

“uh- um,  hi…” Niall stutters and Harry laughs, seeing how his cheeks flush a crimson shade.

“you alright?” Louis asks him and Niall swallows hard, making his Adam’s apple to stand out.

“he’s alright, let’s play so we can finish with this all” Harry says, pulling Niall with him away from his brother’s sight.

“why did you do that?! We were finally talking!”

“you always talk!”

“but not like that!”

“he just said hi!” Harry laughs.

“I hate you” Niall huffs, crossing his arms against his chest.

“you know you don’t” he sticks his tongue out, making his friend break into a little giggle.

“can you talk to him, like, ask him what he thinks of me?” he pleads.

“I can try, but I know he’ll just…” but Harry stops in the middle of his statement, not wanting to hurt his friend.

They met a couple of years ago in school, they became best friends instantly and had been for the past four years, now being both sixteen. Niall came over every now and then, always focusing his mind on Harry’s older brother, Louis, who is now eighteen. He always knew about his sexuality, but he only did admit it to Harry this year, along with his feelings towards his brother.

_Cliché._

An hour and a half or so later they were finally sent home, not before going to the lockers to shower and get dressed.

“just don’t slobber” Harry whispers to Niall, who was absentmindedly raping the older boy as he got out of his tank top, facing the lockers.

“I’m not slobbering”

“you’re eating him alive” Harry smiles, but he knows how much he hates his best friend being in love with his brother.

Not because he has feelings for Niall, Hell no, but we could say that Harry’s been having… what was their name again? Oh yeah, _wet dreams about his brother._

“uhm, Haz, do you have any spare boxers?” Louis asks as he approaches the boys, making Niall’s heart skip a beat.

“uhm, yeah, here…” he says, handing him a tight pair of boxers, “don’t think they will fit you though”

“why?” he questions, brows furrowed.

“you have a huge arse Lou” Harry smirks, eyeing his brother up and down slowly,  knowing he’s making his friend feel uncomfortable.

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Louis winks and goes to the showers.

Niall elbows Harry once Louis turns around before the boy yells, “hey, gotta talk to you later” to which Louis agrees and leaves, swaying his hips a little bit and smirking at his brother when he turns his face to find him staring down at his bum.

“what will you tell him?” the blondie asks, nervousness written all over his face.

“I’ll ask him about you, isn’t that what you wanted?”

Niall just blushes and smiles, heading to the showers, leaving Harry by himself in only his shorts and socks.

Something that Harry hates more than anything is showering here. He’s openly bi as his brother, and not as popular as him, so people mock him a bit back there whilst his brother is the king of school.

He waits ‘til everyone is out, including Niall, who just grinned at him before leaving with a wave, and goes into the showers.

Sighing happily he strips from his boxers and steps in, fully relaxed, knowing he’s alone and not bothering with the absence of a screen to join the two walls separating the showers.

But soon his relaxed body tenses up when he hears a voice coming from somewhere close.

_“hey there”_

“for fucks sake, Lou!” he jumps out of his skin, letting a sudden gasp before cursing.

“sorry” the boy laughs and rests his head on his crossed arms, which lay on top of the wall diving the individual showers, which reached to cover just from the chest down.

“why are you still here anyways?” Harry asks, turning around to face the wall opposite to the one that separated him from his brother, not wanting to have an awkward moment.

“you said you wanted to talk, and I like the hot water as well” he smiles with a shrug.

“oh, right, well…”

How was he supposed to ask his brother if he had a slight attraction to his best friend without sounding crazy?

“well…?” Louis encourages.

“um, do you, like… would you ever lay eyes on…”

“on…?”

“…Niall?” Harry finally spits out, eyes shut tight and not wanting to see the expression of his brother.

“why are you asking me this?”

“because”

“well, he’s really good looking and stuff,” he begins, “but I only have eyes for another person” he finishes, and the little happiness in Harry fades with the last bit of the statement.

“oh, alright…”

“now tell me why are you asking me about Niall”

“I already said why” the boy mumbles, feeling the hot water causing vapour to arise in the room.

“ _‘because_ ’ is not an answer Harry” Louis chortles and Harry groans, knowing he now has to tell him.

“Niall has a little crush on you…”

 _A huge crush,_ Harry corrects in his mind.

He doesn’t know what the expression on Louis’ face is but it’s probably shocked, as not a single word was heard from him.

“since when?” he simply asks.

“for a couple of years now…”

“woah, wasn’t expecting that” Louis half chuckles.

“what’s so funny?”

“I always thought there was something going on between you two”

“what? No! Never!” Harry half shouts.

“anyways, I’m really sorry for the leprechaun”

“who do you like?” Harry asks in temptation, regretting the words just as they slip off his tongue.

“someone”

“c’mon Lou, don’t you think you’re a bit old for these childish things?”

“age doesn’t matter, I’m still young at heart”

“you’re such a child”

“and will always be” he states proudly and laughs along with his brother.

“c’mon Lou, tell me”

“why don’t you turn around to face me?” the older boy asks simply and Harry stiffens under the grief.

“why would I?” he chokes out.

“maybe I want to see you?” Louis states, making Harry’s insides swivel around, “c’mon Haz, let me see you…”

“no” he mumbles, showering the shampoo on his hair off.

“why not?” Louis tries not to whine, failing a bit.

“because…”

“how many times do I have to tell you that _‘because’_ is not an available answer?” Louis laughs, making Harry groan in the back of his throat and turn around, only to be met by the glistening blue eyes of his brother, inches away.

“hey there” Louis smiles, his head still resting in his arms.

“Louis…”

“that’s my name” Louis smiles.

Harry smiles, trying to bite back a small grin.

They stand in silence for a brief moment, Harry staring at his brother’s piercing eyes whilst they run up and down his own body.

“take a picture, lasts longer” Harry jokes before Louis disappears.

He soon returns and takes a quick picture of the boy in front of him on the other side of the discontinued wall.

“I was joking”

“I was not”

Harry just stares with wide eyes and half a smile finds its way through his hung jaw.

“delete it”

“nop”

“c’mon Lou”

“why?”

“what if someone sees it?”

“then they’ll get amused” Louis smiles, his eyelids resting halfway on his eyes.

“c’mon Lou” Harry repeats, getting annoyed.

“how am I going to enjoy seeing you naked then?”

“w-what?” the young boy asks in surprise.

“I heard you Harry…”

“heard me?”

_What is he talking about?_

“in your sleep Harry…”

 _This isn’t good_.

“moaning my name…”

 _Shit_.

“um, I can explain-”

“would you kiss me?” Louis cuts off, his beautiful pleading eyes making the young lad weak at the knees.

“I don’t understand… what about your _‘someone’_?

“what about him?” the older boy smiles.

“why aren’t you asking him to kiss you?”

“I am…” Louis states with his brows up, not in shock, but watching Harry from where he was resting his head.

“so that someone is-”

“you”

It’s not less to say that Harry feels shocked by this statement, but overwhelmed nevertheless.

“that’s quite wrong, y’know?” Harry chortles awkwardly, knowing how Louis is seen as the _perfect son, perfect friend, perfect person_ and _perfect boyfriend_.

“you started it” Louis smiles, now resting his head in his fists, which are resting on his elbows.

“how’s that?” green eyes asks with a cheeky smile and furrowed brows, leaning against the wall himself, each hand on either side of Louis.

“when I first heard you during a wet dream I started to have wet dreams as well” he admits, making Harry’s eyes grow as wide as saucers.

“when did you first heard me?”

“a couple of months ago…”

Harry’s cheeks turn as red as a tomato, what were the odds?!

“Niall has a huge crush on you, I can’t do that to him…”

“you’re not doing anything…” Louis says as seductively as possible, bringing one hand up to cup the side of Harry’s face staring hungrily at his wet lips, kissing him softly.

Harry debates whether to kiss back or not, they were both naked, under showers, and his seemingly perfect older brother was kissing him.

He finds himself kissing back, hand firm on the tiles of the wall separating them, and legs as weak as jelly.

“been waiting long for that” Louis smiles once they pull apart, leaving their first kiss to be sweet and gentle.

“that was wrong” Harry says, not actually believing he’s arguing.

“you liked it anyways”

“ _you_ liked it”

“of course I did” Louis smiles, attacking his brother’s comeback.

Harry just sighs, not knowing what to do, he kissed his brother, the love of his best friend’s life. He feels so guilty for both reasons…

_So._

_Fucking._

_Guilty._

“I want to kiss you again”

“we can’t Lou”

“isn’t that what you want?”

“it’s still wrong”

“do I look like I care what’s wrong and what’s not? I just know I want to kiss you so badly it hurts” he admits, not flirting this time.

Harry sees how his brother’s face falls when he doesn’t kiss him again, sees how his eyes trail down an invisible line to the soaking floor as he rests his head on his forearms again.

“hey, don’t feel bad…” he coos, caressing his brother’s slightly wet hair.

“we just kissed, and you rejected me, of course I’ll feel bad” he mutters, closing his eyes not to see the perfection his young brother is.

“let’s do this, but you cannot tell Niall, ok? He’ll kill me…”

Louis stares at him with a small smile which soon grows and makes the crinkles in his eyes to outstand, making Harry grin as well.

“I love you so much Hazzy, you don’t even know” he chuckles as he takes the boy by his neck with both hands and kisses him again, soon trailing his tongue down his bottom lip.

Harry kisses back, and he finds its way through the other boy’s shoulders, pulling them as close as possible, hitting the cold wall in comparison to the hot water.

“may I join you?” Louis asks against his soft lips.

Harry just smiles, seeing how Louis eagerly turns off his grief and walks into Harry’s individual shower, slamming their bodies together this time under the hot water hitting their skin as they kissed roughly. Tongues colliding and hands touching, Harry feels his length twitching against his brother, who felt it too and brought one hand to it, tugging slowly.

“I want you so bad…” he whispers through the wet kiss.

“Lou- I, I-”

“I will make you feel so good Harry…” Louis reassures, feeling the boy’s cock getting hard with his movements on it.

“ _fuck_ ” Harry breathes when he feels Louis’ hand manoeuvring  the very tip of the head.

“like that, like my hand on you?” he breathes in Harry’s ear, his free hand gripping his back to keep him as close as possible, soon sucking a bruise on the crook of his neck.

“fuck yes, I love it…”

Harry can’t let his hands still and so he goes for Louis’ hair, for Louis’ waist, for Louis’ hand on his dick, helping him to pump faster.

“no, no, no… have plans for later” the older boy smirks seductively, letting go of his brother’s hard dick and asking him to lay down.

Luckily the showers weren’t as small, and even though he couldn’t lay totally stretched out on the floor tiles, he laid down, resting his feet close to his bum.

“I know it’s not your first time Harry, but tell me, do you know what rimming is?” Louis asks, kneeling between his legs and hovering on top of his body, making his way to be face level with him.

Remember Harry is just sixteen and even though it wasn’t his first time with a boy, he still is quite inexperienced.

He shakes his head slowly, not wanting to get water in his eyes, and let’s Louis chuckle on top of him.

“don’t laugh at me…” he mumbles, turning bright red once again.

“you’re so innocent Harry” Louis smiles.

“I’m not innocent”

“how many times have you had sex _in your life_?” Louis asks, one hand on the boy’s hair, caressing slightly.

“you don’t need to know…”

“Harry…”

“two” he says, eyes shutting close.

His first time was with a girl, a really pretty girl he recognises, but it didn’t please him as much as it did when he did it with a boy, it was a new level of pleasure and feelings. Unluckily for him that boy thought that’d be funny to ignore Harry after that, transforming the whole thing into a one night stand.

“just two?”

“I’m not a player like you are” he chokes out, regretting it instantly when he sees the look on the other boy’s face.

“you think I’m a player?” he asks with furrowed brows and half closed eyes, making the crinkles by them to stand out, his voice sounding hurt.

“what about all those girls and boys that you hook up with?”

“nothing more than a kiss…”

“you’re telling me you didn’t bang them?”

“just a few of them, I have feelings ok?” he spits out, disgusted by his brother’s thoughts of him.

“I’m sorry, I thought-”

“yeah, everyone thinks that… but I swear I only want you, ever since last year, I swear Harry” he says, dead serious, penetrating Harry’s eyes like daggers.

Harry says nothing, just smiles and pulls his head up to meet his brother’s lips, joining them in a powerful way.

No more words were said, and the only thing they could hear was the sound of the water falling upon them and on the cold tiles of the floor in which they are lying, snogging their faces.

Louis lets a hand roam down Harry’s torso, tickling the younger boy, making him smile against the other’s lips. Louis’ hand finds its way to the boy’s half hard length and starts pumping, slow but pleasurable, earning a few little moans from Harry, travelling all the way into Louis as they slip off through his mouth.

“I’m gonna show you what rimming is, and you will love it, you will love it so much that you will never _ever_ want me to stop” the older lad whispers in Harry’s ear after breaking from the kiss, biting his earlobe for a second before suddenly slipping away to be between the boy’s legs.

It’s not less to say Harry’s dick twitched at this, his brother’s voice filling him was enough to get him hard, even more with those words said.

Louis turns his head around and peeks out the shower and sighs in relief when he catches no one around. He grabs his brother’s milky legs, roaming his big hands up to his thighs and lowers his face, spreading gently the pair of limbs and sees the pinkish hole, craving his name.

A smile forms with his lips as he sees the boy’s face, flushed red and his mouth half open, waiting for Louis’ actions, which soon happen when he lowers his head again and poses a simple kiss on his brother’s entrance. When he hears no response Louis decides to look back up at the wet curly head of his brother, seeing him with tight shut eyes and mouth a little bit more open than before.

Opting for a little tease, he decides to go for his thighs, kissing and massaging under the hot water.

 _‘Soothing_ ’ could be a word well used to describe the feeling, but Harry isn’t letting loose by the actions and just clenches his fists against the tiles, mentally cursing for not having anything to grab onto.

Louis isn’t dumb and notices the boy’s frustration, and just like that Louis starts to pepper his little and not anymore virgin hole with gentle kisses, grazing his tongue along it every now and then, going up and down the lad’s skin, but still not a sound comes from the soaking boy under his control.

His tongue finds its way almost involuntarily, _almost_ , towards the hole itself, instantly fighting the resistance to introduce the warm muscle inside it. Finally he’s allowed to listen to the most beautiful low groan he had ever heard. Louis doesn’t hesitate one more second and starts to fuck his brother with his tongue furiously, tasting his brother’s insides, almost carving up his thighs with his nails. All that whilst Harry tried his best to keep his mouth shut, but the groans accompanied by moans still erupted from his throat, making Louis’ length to harden.

He stops tongue-fucking the boy and licks a long stripe from his hole up to his set of balls, taking them in his mouth, licking and sucking slightly, earning another fought moan from his brother.

Soon he stops playing with them and opts for pleasuring Harry’s most needy body part, his now throbbing dick. Louis licks it up as it lays heavy against Harry’s abdomen. The younger boy whimpers when he feels Louis’ hot breath on the tip of his dick, grazing slightly with his teeth and finally giving kitty-licks to the small slit, making Harry see fireworks.

Louis takes the already red and puffy head in his mouth, still kitty-licking it before he sucks, sucks hard on it and tastes the pre-cum. Knowing his little brother won’t last long he decides to go for it and shoves the whole length in his mouth, almost not fitting. He bobs his head up and down, gagging when Harry bucks his hips up, silently begging for more. His eyes water, but he doesn’t let his brother see him, but his efforts weren’t as successful.

“God, are you ok Lou?”Harry asks, sitting up and mentally cursing because of the loss of the warmth of Louis’ mouth around him.

Louis coughs a bit more but nods.

“I’m fine love” he smiles, a hand still on his chest.

“you are not” Harry says, pulling his face with both his hands to be eye level with him, “I’m sorry”

“don’t be, it’s called gagging, it’s normal baby” Louis says, and even if he was fighting a small chuckle, he said those words in such a soothing way that made Harry’s heart melt a little.

Harry grins as a blush invades the entire of his face, half because of the melting heart and half because of the embarrassment.

“can I finish you off?” Louis asks with pleading blue eyes.

Harry kisses him deeply, tasting the weird taste of his lips and lets him finish, laying back.

Just like that Louis starts to pump Harry’s dick, licking the underside of it as he does so, and when he suddenly pulls the head in his mouth once again he hears Harry’s warning, but instead of pulling out he just deep-throats him, pushing the heavy cock all the way, as far as it can get, and that is enough for Harry to reach his climax, moaning his brother’s name loud enough to make it echo through the entire collective bathroom on top of the sound of running water.

After he recovers from the gagging for the second time today, Louis retires his mouth from his brother’s softening cock, but not before sucking it dry.

“Lou, that was… amazing…” Harry says between heavy pants as he lays his head against the white tiled wall.

“you were so great for me Harry, such a beautiful brother” Louis grins, blushing himself by his comment.

It’s such a turn on _for both_ the fact they are brothers, it’s so wrong, but maybe that’s half of the fun of this whole lustful temptation.

“it’s your turn” Harry smirks, eagerness taking over his limbs and grabbing Louis’ hand to bring him up and kiss him, tasting himself.

“I want to try something” Louis admits.

Harry doesn’t even have time to ask as his brother spins around, positioning his bum in front of his pale face.

“I wasn’t expecting that” Harry awkwardly lets out a chuckle when Louis wiggles his hips, wanting to get the boy taste him.

Harry gets the idea and sinks further more under his older brother’s muscularity, taking his dick in his slender fingers, mentally glad that there was not as much water falling on his face now. Some tugs and soon Louis is leaving heavy pants. His hands find their way to Harry’s hips, kissing the sides of those pale thighs.

Another idea travels through the older boy’s mind and it took him less than a second to start tugging at his brother’s softening length.

Harry gives in and lets out a muffled moan. His plump lips were ready to take his big brother’s throbbing dick, and he doesn’t hesitate to let his pair embrace the very tip of it. Louis throws his head down in pleasure as Harry finally licks his slit, bobbing his head to lick up his shaft and manoeuvre the rest with his hand as an expert.

“fuck Harry-” he begins, his breath hitching in his throat, “you’re hard again” he half chuckles.

“s’rreh” he mouths around his brother, trying to say ‘sorry’.

The vibrations make Louis shiver, wanting to give his baby brother a little bit of attention. He wraps his mouth around his half hard length and starts to suck, suck hard and licking up and down. With that Harry leaves a series of moans and groan, which go straight to Louis’ painfully hard dick, and he knows he’s close.

He sits up after asking the boy to stop and straddles him. A rough kiss against the cold tiles was pretty much amusing for Harry, but his brother is way too hungry to enjoy it as much. Their tongues battle only to find no winner.

“I need you Harreh, need to inside me…” Louis states under the pouring hot water between kisses.

Harry’s eyes grow wide and Louis smiles in amusement.

“you never fucked anyone before, huh?” Louis smiles gently, cupping the boy’s face. Harry just shakes his head in embarrassment, but to his surprise Louis lifts his head up and kisses his forehead, “you’ll be great, I know it” he whispers in his ear grazing his lips teasingly along its skin. Harry’s cock can’t help to twitch at that, and he’s just nervous he’ll mess up.

Louis grabs Harry’s length and gives it a few tugs, whispering dirty word into his ear.

_“such a beautiful boy”_

_“gonna make me cum all over your pretty chest”_

_“gonna fill me up with your cum”_

_“you will love it”_

_“you’ll feel so good”_

_“my pretty slave”_

_“my baby slut”_

Harry can’t take it anymore, Louis words and gently caresses through his body and strokes on his cock are making his life a living Hell.

“fuck Lou, I’m ready” he groans.

Immediately one of Louis’ hand travels to his own hole after making Harry suck his fingers. He introduces his index and middle finger inside of him, watching how Harry shivers under him despite the hot water falling upon them.

A few moments passed by and Louis was already guiding his brother’s cock into his entrance. He finds it and teases the boy’s tip and finally slumping down it. It was hard, but yet pleasurable. Both leave pants and their bods ache with lust.

Louis starts to move, ever so lightly, and lets out an audible moan. His brother, on the other hand, grips Louis’ hip so tight he might hurt him.

Eventually Louis finds a rhythm and they both leave a very loud moan as Harry begins to thrust up in order to meet the other lad’s movements.

“you’re doing so well, making me so proud Hazza…” Louis whispers against his ear.

He soon finds his way to Harry’s neck, sucking hard on it for yet another future bruise. Their thrusts grown harder and faster as they collide and it isn’t long before Louis cums all over Harry’s torso and his own, not letting the boy behind as he climaxes inside of his brother.

Moans as never heard before fill the steamy bathroom, their names filling each other’s ears. Their ride off their highs and Louis attacks the boy’s mouth with his.

“did good?” Harry asks, still breathing unevenly.

“perfect Hazzy, so perfect for me” Louis smiles and pecks Harry’s forehead.

“we should go before someone comes, it’s been a while and the school will close any second” Harry sighs, trying to stand up.

“we’ll repeat this Harry, I don’t care what you say, we will do this again” Louis sternly states and bites his brother’s lower lip in the process.

“we cannot tell” Harry whispers.

“our secret” Louis smirks before sealing it with a gentle kiss.

They stand up, clean their bodies and get dressed, always exchanging stares and smiles. Harry’s body aches in pain, and he walks a little strange, but it doesn’t matter. He laughs when Louis walks towards him, seeing how he walked even stranger tan him.

“gotta go, Jake on the phone” he whispers as he kisses the boy’s cheek and leaves with his phone next to his ear.

Harry soon leaves, a huge smile splattered all over his face. It doesn’t last long though, as he bumps into his best friend on the door.

“oh- h-hi Niall” he tries not to stammer.

_Failing._

“why did it take you so long to come out?” his friend asks, arms crossed over his chest.

“I uh- I was talking with Lou”

“ _talking?”_

Harry nods nervously.

“moans are not words Harry” Niall glares.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” he says heading towards the pavement so he could walk home.

“how could you that?! I’m your best friend!”

“I did nothing okay?!” Harry shouts, not turning back though.

“as if I hadn’t seen you”

“Niall I-”

“he’s your brother Harry! How disgusting is that?!” Niall shouts, his voice cracking slightly.

“don’t do this to me Nialler” Harry begs as he comes closer to his teary friend.

“fuck off, don’t touch me!”

“it wasn’t me okay?! It was him! He waited for me and he jumped on me!”

“I don’t care what he did, you followed, and you gave in! Don’t you have any conscience you twat?!” Niall shouts out of pure frustration.

“I didn’t mean it, please don’t hate me…”

“of course I hate you! You’re a fucking slut! You fucked your brother for fuck’s sake! You did it behind my back! And you-”

“what do you mean ‘ _behind your back_ ’?”

Niall turns around to see the love of his life facing him, droplets falling off his messy quiff.

“I- I, uh”

“he did nothing behind your back because you and I are not together, he has every right to d or whatever the fuck he wants, and it’s a little selfish from you taking me as a possession when I’m actually not” Louis sassily snaps and sees how the blue eyes in front of him turn a dull grey, crystallizing with tears.

Niall doesn’t know what to do, his love was rejecting him, and best friend betrayed him. It was too much. He just sobs and runs, runs as fast as his limbs allow him to, ignoring the desperate calls from his best friend.

“I knew this was a bad idea…” Harry whispers to himself, but the kiss on his cheek tells him he was heard.

“it’ll be alright, he’ll get over it” Louis sooths, wrapping an arm around his brother to embrace him as he cries.

“I just lost him Lou, because of… _this_ ”

“he’ll get over it, he’s strong, and so are you Harry, don’t worry”

“I feel like the worst douche bag in the world” eh sobs in the crook of his brother’s neck.

“you aren’t, you are perfect, and you should be rewarded for that”

Harry chuckles slightly, a blush creeping up his neck.

“c’mon, I’ll take you home” Louis says, his arms hanging off Harry’s neck and shoulder as they walked home, talking about the big game ahead.

~

“I don’t want to sleep alone Lou, I’ll have nightmares…”

Louis chuckles at his brother’s innocence, slipping in the single bed with him.

“dream with me” he winks and Harry turns around in embarrassment.

That doesn’t stop the older lad from hooking his leg around Harry’s waist, his arms holding him close.

It’s not less to say nightmares weren’t a problem that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to nake this into a short story, yay?

It’s been three days since Niall stopped talking to Harry, and Louis, for that matter. Harry’s cried himself to sleep every night, and Louis has been there for him to cuddle every time.

The thing is that Harry knows how sickeningly in love Niall is with his brother. He’s seen the way Niall’s eyes shine whenever he blabs about him, how his face glows whenever Louis says hi or waves or interacts with him in general, when he notices his existence, and he of course has noticed how he always stutters when blondie tries to have a normal conversation with the older lad. Harry also knows how wrong being with Louis is, how wrong is to have him kiss him goodnight in his bed when he cries because it should be Niall in his place. It breaks Harry’s heart to steal his best friend’s dreamy position.

Louis on the other hand feels like a good big brother when he offers Harry his shoulder to cry on. Yes, he knows the feeling in his gut telling him to kiss every tear away is kind of sick, but it turns him on so much.

The past few days for him have consisted in waking up next to Harry’s swollen face from crying the night before, making Harry breakfast, going to school with Harry, sticking by Harry’s side at breaks and lunch, ignoring Niall’s hurt look whenever he catches him staring, football after school, taking Harry’s sad bum home, making Harry play some game and tucking him in bed after dinner –of which Harry doesn’t take part off, cuddling him and whispering soothing things in his ear until he cries enough for the night and falls asleep, watching him as he sleeps, falling asleep, waking up from a wet dream, wanking in the bathroom, and going over the same thing the next day.

It’s stressful, to say the least.

Despite being turned on by Harry, it does break his heart a little to see him suffering so much. He’s seen Harry crying on the phone several times in only three days, and every time it’s just Harry leaving voicemails because Horan won’t pick up.

“What if he never talks to me again?” Harry asks at their lunch table once he spots the blond lad taking a seat with Liam for the third time.

“What if I talk to him?”

Harry’s gaze towards Niall breaks and falls on his brother’s nonchalant façade. “What? Are you nuts? After you made him cry?!” he whisper shouts, leaning a bit on the table.

“There’s nothing left to lose” Louis shrugs, stuffing his mouth with French fries.

“He could tell the whole school for all I know!” Harry whisper shouts once again, looking around paranoid. “What would you tell him anyways?”

Louis stops to think for a second, blinking his eyes at Niall and Liam’s seemingly quiet lunch. “I don’t know, I talked with Zayn about this all and-”

“Woah, woah, woah… you told Zayn?!” Harry interrupts with wide eyes, stopping his absentminded game with his lettuce.

“Yeah, but he already knew I kind of got interested in you so it’s not such a big deal” he shrugs once again, trying to play it cool.

“Let me get this straight,” Harry shakes his head as if to throw away every other concern in his head to focus on the new information, “Zayn knows I fucked you” he states, but his voice gives away a hint of questioning.

“Yeah”

“Zayn sexy-king-of-school Malik knows I fucked my brother” he says more to himself, almost whispering in order not to be heard.

Louis obviously rolls his eyes, “I thought you were over Zayn?”

Harry looks back at Louis with wide greenish eyes, opening his mouth only to close it again as he sighs through his nose. “Yeah, b-but I still think he’s hot” he blushes.

Louis stares at him with high, knitting brows and stops his intents of getting a fry in his mouth before he snaps. “You still like him!”

“No, I don’t!” Harry quickly replies, looking around in order to see if he’s been heard.

“Yes, you do! You are stuttering and all blushed and oh my God you’re still into my best mate!” he spits out, almost squeaks before clamping his hand over his own mouth.

“Listen, I’m not into Zayn,” he gulps with closed eyes, “and I only find him hot. I know he’s straight so I forced myself to stop having feelings for him months ago” he explains with a low voice, not wanting to draw any attention.

“You can’t just bury feelings like that, I know you were head over heels for him last year, but man, he obviously still does things to you” Louis shakes his head with  small smirk, not believing his brother.

Harry goes to complain once again but Louis throws him a look, y’know, the one with a cocked brow and a little smirk, arms crossed…

“Can you blame me?! Have you looked at him right?! He’s walking beauty!” curly whisper shouts, earning a soft chuckle from his big brother. “Have you even seen his cheekbones?!”

“Okay, you’re still in love with Malik, I got it” Louis raises his hands in the air as if in surrender with a smug smile.

“I’m not in love with him-”

“After four months of being crushed research has shown people are actually in love” Louis says with a hint of nonchalance accompanied by a fry flying into his mouth.

“Does that mean you are in love with me?” Harry asks without even processing the words in his brain before they are out of his mouth.

Louis almost chokes on his damn fry, not expecting that question. “God, Harry, you’ll end up killing me one of these days” he says through coughs as he clutches his chest. “No, I’m not in love with you, because I don’t have a crush on you” he says once he’s recovered some of his breath, only noticing after he’s said that that his voice was a little harsh.

“You don’t?” Harry instantly asks with a hopeful something in his eyes.

Louis, a little startled by his expression, shakes his head. “Nope, I guess my dick just wanted some fun- oh, that sounds harsh too. I didn’t mean-”

Harry chuckles though, “I know what you mean”

“You do? I really didn’t want you to think I had a crush on you because now that would be crossing boundaries” he laughs dryly, not really making sense.

“We’ve already crossed boundaries, you idiot. But yeah, you had me confused for a second there, but I feel the exact same way. It’s not a crush, it’s just…”

“Attraction?” Louis ends up finishing the statement.

“You could say so, yeah” Harry chuckles lowly. “I’m just glad this is nothing more than a kink, per say” he giggles, blushing again and paying a little more attention to his food.

“No feelings” Louis smiles.

“Heeeeeey, bro feelings” Harry pouts with a frown.

“Ok, yeah, bro feelings. Let’s call it that” Louis laughs. There’s a moment of silence after their soft laughter dies down completely that big brother Louis decides to break. “So, Malik huh?”

“Oh stop it, nothing will ever happen” Harry shrinks his shoulders, playing once again with his fork and salad.

“Well, you never know…” Louis drags his words, getting Harry’s attention. “He did say that for the record you were hot” he mumbles looking away. He stares up at Harry when he doesn’t get a reply, only to see him blink his eyes twice. “Cat got your tongue?” he smirks.

“Zayn Malik thinks I’m hot? He’s said it?!” Harry giggles like a girl.

“And you said you didn’t have feelings for him” Louis smirks.

“He thinks I’m hot!” Harry grins like a madman. “Did he say anything else? What did you talk about? Tell me everything” he orders, suddenly leaving his food aside to rest his chin on his hands, batting his eyelashes.

Louis laughs at that, because once again he remembers his younger brother’s innocence, but once again he remembers how he proved the opposite the other day at the locker room’s showers.

“It’s nothing really. It’s been months, and we just talk about the topic and he gave me some advice on what to do and what not to, and yeah, that’s pretty much it” Louis says as if it was the most unimportant thing.

“Well…” Harry drags, “What did he say?”

“Ugh, you’re unbearable” big bro shakes his head with a groan, “He said that he at least understands because we both are hot, but in a joking way. I remember I then asked him if he really thought that and he said that as a straight lad he could admit that us the Tommos are pretty damn sexy, so there’s that”

Harry simply stares.

“He said that we are pretty damn sexy, with those exact words?” Harry asks, as serious as ever.

Louis stares with high brows and nods his head slowly to make his brother understand that no, he is not pulling a bad prank on him. “I even winked at him after that and he punched my arm and blushed”

“He’s mine!” Harry growls with a frown, suddenly feeling jealous.

“Oh but you can have him all for yourself. He’s some nice piece of meat, but I’d never have like a crush on him or something”

“Would you bang him?” Harry smirks, already knowing the answer.

“Who wouldn’t? He’s Zayn Malik” Louis laughs and Harry joins because Zayn Malik.

Zayn Malik who has caramel eyes and pronounced brows. Zayn Malik who has tanned skin that many people want to lay hands on. Zayn Malik who has a body to die for. Zayn Malik whose face was seemingly sculpted by an angel in good mood. Zayn Malik who apparently is one of the hottest boys in school. Zayn Malik has a wonderful personality.

Zayn. Fucking. Malik.

~~

That night Harry doesn’t cry.

They both lay in Harry’s double bed –which Louis always wanted but Harry won the bet when they were younger– after having dinner, with Harry at the table picking something this time, and just finishing watching a movie.

“Well, goodnight Haz, try to have nice dreams” Louis half whispers as he hovers over his brother, resting sideways on his elbow.

“Thanks, you too” Harry smiles slightly.

Louis returns the smile, genuinely happy that Harry’s showing an honest smile, and pecks his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips for two quick seconds.

“Y’know, I was thinking about asking Zayn some awkward questions about his sexuality” Louis says after a short moment.

“Why? No, he’ll suspect something”

“The only thing that might go through his mind is me wanting a threesome” Louis chuckles, crinkles by his eyes.

“I wouldn’t mind” Harry grins as well and Louis pecks his lips once more.

“Yeah, me neither. But that’s not the case” he snaps, making Harry furrow his brows. “I really want you to be happy again Harold, and if Zayn says you’re hot-”

“Pretty damn sexy” Harry corrects with a little smirk as fast as his breath allows him to.

“Pretty damn sexy,” Louis rolls his eyes, “Then why would he say no to a date or something?”

“Same reason you won’t go out with Niall” Harry then pouts slightly under his brother’s gaze.

“Hey now, I could go out with him. He’s a football enthusiast like me so a match would be a good date”

“So manly” Harry laughs and Louis rolls his eyes for the thousandth time today.

“So it’s set? I’ll ask Horan on a date and you’ll let me get Malik to kiss you?”

“Oh my God, you’ll never get him to do that” Harry fake tears. “He’s straight Louis!”

“Even pasta is straight until you heat it up” Louis winks and Harry barks out a loud laugh before clamping a hand over his mouth. “Is it a deal?”

“Seal the deal” Harry wiggles his brows and even if Louis thinks he’s an idiot he kisses his lips for a bit more than a sealing would require. He pulls away but still refuses to get away from Harry’s face. “If you’re going out with Nialler we must stop this all, Lou” Harry whispers against his lips.

“I said we’d repeat that little shower scene, so you owe me at least one more time of kinky fun” Louis says with serious eyes, signalling he’s not joking.

“C’mon Lou…” Harry whines, “You’re not gonna make me feel even more guilty about doing this to Niall, will you?”

“You said you’d do it again!” Louis pouts, suddenly straddling Harry’s hips after pulling the duvet away. “And plus, I bet there are a few more things inside that curly head of yours, some more… ideas” he whispers as he hovers his lips over his younger brother’s, pressing them slightly when the lad doesn’t reply.

“You’ll pay for this” Harry groans, pushing Louis aside to stand up and lock his door.

Louis watches him with a smile, his eyes going dark as realisation hits him that he’ll have some fun tonight with some other than his own hand. “You’ll thank me someday” he winks as Harry sits back on the bed, resting his back against the headboard and pulling Louis on top of him.

“Doubt it” is the only thing Harry can say before the older boy is attacking his mouth.

Louis is hungry, and he’s not masking it very well. His hands are buried in Harry’s hair, and his hips are rolling against Harry’s. They are still both in boxers, but their growing lengths can still be felt through the fabric.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to leave little breathes through his busy lips into his brother’s mouth, this one smirking and letting go to sit next to his brother against the headboard.

“Have you ever given head?” he asks as he takes Harry’s lobe in between his teeth. Harry nods his head slightly, finding Louis’ eyes and failing to hide his nervousness. “Wanna practise for Malik?”

“Oh my God, shush” Harry blushes and scratches his nose out of hesitation.

“Well, you don’t wanna seem too inexperienced to him, right? And plus, if someone’s gonna be your puppet it better be me” Louis growls into his ear before pulling his brother’s head slowly, signalling him to move.

Harry does move, getting in between Louis’ legs and watching the pronounced bulge inside his underwear. Curly gets between his thighs and presses his palm firmly against it, earning a sudden groan from Louis. With a little smirk of satisfaction he lowers his head and licks a wet stripe along the length, paying a little more attention to the leaking tip through the thin fabric. Harry connects his eyes to Louis’, beginning to pull the boxers off with a little help and soon enough they are gone, discarded somewhere down on the wooden floor.

“Don’t tease, I’m needy” Louis states through a bitten lip, burying his hand in his brother’s chocolate hair and massaging his skull slightly, almost listening to him purr.

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice, and before Louis can react he’s got his plump lips parted against the very tip of his length, leaving hot puffs of air against it. Louis resists the urge to leave any form of sound, afraid of being heard by their parents downstairs or any of their sisters. Harry then sticks his tongue out, eyes still connected to his brother’s, and begins to kitty lick the slit, his lips moulding around the head as he starts to take the length into his mouth slowly.

It’s around two minutes later that Louis is yanking Harry’s head away brusquely, not wanting to cum but being close enough already.

“It’s only fair that you fuck me now” Harry says, rubbing his hurt head and wiping his mouth. He takes his straining boxers before giving his own length a few pumps with his fist as he catches Louis staring.

Louis smiles at that, because yes, he’s right. And plus, he’s pretty sure Zayn would, in any case, top. He can’t even picture Zayn riding Harry, because it just wouldn’t work.

Well, who is he to judge that anyways?

He pecks Harry’s lips as in a way of saying sorry for pulling his hair, and tells him to lie down and relax. Harry obviously does as told involuntarily opens his legs enough to get Louis between them instantly. He lets out a small giggle, and so does Louis as he lowers his head gives a chaste kiss to Harry’s tip, not resisting the urge to give the  hard length laying flat against his milky abdomen a few tugs.

Harry groans low, a frown on his face when the feeling disappears. He’s told to turn around, and with flushed cheeks he does. He feels more exposed than ever before with his bum up like this.

Louis enjoys the sight maybe a little bit more than he should –knowing that he shouldn’t at all in the first place, but oh well, details- and begins to spread the porcelain cheeks apart to bury his nose in Harry’s bum crack. Harry lets out a series of steady breathes as Louis begins to leave wet kisses on his hole, his tongue hardening to try and go past the resistance for some seconds before he’s lapping at it again.

Suddenly Harry feels what must be a finger get inside of him, and another one maybe sooner than needed, but he ends up enjoying it nevertheless. After feeling them curling and uncurling against his walls there’s more pressure in his hole, meaning a third digit is inside of him now. He’s got his face buried in his fluffy pillow, his mouth forming an ‘O’ shape as his eyes are shut tight.

“Guess you’re ready, pretty” Louis says after trying to give a few more licks to the now stretched hole with his fingers still inside and then slapping his arse cheek.

“Don’t call me pretty” Harry hisses after the contact with his now sensitive skin.

“Your bum is pretty” Louis says, kissing all the way up to his lower back. “Will I see your face or your back as I fuck you?” he whispers against his ear once he throws himself on top of his brother.

“Fuck Lou, I don’t know…” he breathes, “Maybe both?”

Louis smirks at that, leaving a kiss on Harry’s shoulder as he pulls away to position himself. “You don’t happen to have any condoms here, do you?” Harry snorts a laugh and shakes his head against the pillow, and Louis can’t but understand. “Ok then, I won’t even ask for lube” he chortles and hears his brother doing the same before his breath apparently hitches in his throat when he decides to push the head of his aching dick inside of younger Harold.

“Shit, Louis…” he groans, this being the second time he feels a dick entering him.

Louis presses his hands against Harry’s hips gently but still firmly in order to keep him from thrusting violently into the fragile body. He lolls his head back for a second, finally getting all the way inside and waiting for some seconds before Harry begins to move his bum towards him. The slight movement was enough for him to pull almost all the way out and pound right back into him with much force, making Harry leave a rather loud ‘oh!’ that is soon muffled by the pillow.

Louis continues to thrust into his brother, building up a steady pace as he lays flat on his stomach against the now hot skin of curly. Harry reacts by pressing his palms against the sheets, holding onto them for balance. Big brother Louis presses a gentle kiss right at the top of his spine and buries his head in the crook of his neck.

“You’re so tight…” he growls into his ear, the curls tickling his face. “So fucking tight and so, so good, Harry”

Harry whines in response, feeling his body almost shredding into two pieces as Louis pounds into him. It’s only his second time being bottom, and it still is a rather strange yet pleasurable feeling. He needs to get used to it though.

It doesn’t take long for Louis to try and reach Harry’s almost untouched length, finding it leaking and hanging heavy now against his fingers. He takes advantage of their new position to embrace Harry’s torso with his free hand and this way he can thrust a little steadier.

“Lou… I’m close Lou” Harry whines again, trying his best not to be loud. His bottom lips is almost bleeding from biting too hard on it, and his arms and legs are wiggling and ready to give in at any time.

Louis pulls away from his back, and Harry hisses when he feels the emptiness in his stretched and wet hole. “C’mon, turn around love” he says with a raspy voice, guiding Harry’s hips as the boy turns to lie on his back.

It’s when his head hits the pillow that he feels Louis’ tip teasing his entrance. He looks up at him to find him holding a smirk, but failing a bit when they connect gazes.

“Just relax” Louis ends up smiling when Harry hisses low in his throat.

Curly nods his head and closes his eyes as Louis enters him again, slowly, yes, but still a little faster than the previous time. Louis doesn’t wait to start pounding at the same steady pace as before, spreading Harry’s legs a bit more with his hands and roaming them up his sides until he gets to his neck. He caresses slightly before pressing his palms against the sheets at each side of Harry’s head, attacking his mouth as the frowning boy goes to let out a moan.

“So, fucking, close, L-Lou…” he gasps between thrusts and into his brother’s open mouth against his.

Louis moans low into his mouth as well, and takes a matter of seconds and a few more jerk of their hips for both to start groaning, swallowing each other’s moans as Harry tugs at his brother’s back, leaving some future scratches there.

They both ride off their highs as their hips soon come to a stop, Louis finally pulling out with a frown for his sensitive dick. Harry hisses once again, letting go of Louis to let him collapse on top of him and kissing his forehead before burying his face in the crook of curly’s neck.

Heavy breathes fill the room, and Harry’s hands find their way back to his brother’s back, but this time his fingers sooth the skin below them absentmindedly.

“Was this goodbye?” Louis then asks, his fingers tracing patterns n Harry’s chest.

“We’ll see” the boy smiles down at him, because as much as he hates to admit it, he will still have this aching desire to be with his brother sometimes.

Louis smiles back with closed eyes, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. 

“What will you do with this cum?” Louis asks after a few seconds of silence, making Harry remember the stickiness between their bodies.

His cheeks heat up almost instantly, and he shrugs his shoulders, genuinely not knowing what to do, other than cleaning it up, maybe?

Louis, though, moves to rest his weight on his side, reaching for Harry’s abdomen with his finger and getting some of the still warm stickiness on it. His eyes fall on Harry’s confused ones before he brings it to his lips, tasting the slightly familiar cum before sucking is finger.

“Lou…” is all Harry can mumble with his brows slightly knitted, feeling a swivelling feeling in his guts at the sight.

Louis ignores this and repeats his actions, cleaning Harry up with his wet finger before he suddenly opts for bringing his cum coated finger to Harry’s lips. Curly gulps but for some reason, maybe the heat of the moment, he parts his lips and darts his tongue out, tasting himself and his brother’s saliva as his finger intrudes his mouth. Louis smiles darkly at this, repeating his actions with the cum lying on his own stomach before fucking Harry’s mouth with his dirty finger again. 

“Enough of that” Louis suddenly says, pulling his sucked finger out of Harry’s moulding lips and simply snogging his younger brother’s, their cum covered tongues adding a whole new thing to the kiss.

“I’m looking forward for doing that again” Harry breathes against Louis’ lips, still trying to taste himself inside of his mouth.

Louis chuckles, Harry joining, and they kiss once more before pulling the duvet over their bodies and spooning to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, there's more to come!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please comment or leave kudos :33

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
